Who's evil now?
by Vampairy
Summary: After the coronation, everything changes for Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay. They thought coming to Auradon had made their life better, that the bad days were over. They were wrong. Auradon was actually only the beginning of a nightmare. Wil they be able to escape? Will someone be by their side? Read to find out!
1. Good gone bad

This is a fanfiction which was request by an anon in my Descendants' tumblr ( look for "That makes me Glad ;)" i am the if-only-descendants blog - Go and check it!)

Hope you like it! Please let me know if you like it or not! Reviews are what makes me live :)

 **Chapter 1**

"Something isn't right" Said Mal, walking from one side to the other side of her dorm.

"What do you mean? " asked Evie who was sitting in her bed looking concerned to her friend. Jay and Carlos, with Dude in his lap, were sitting on the floor trying to understand why Mal was so strange. It was past curfew time but they didn't care.

"I don't know… I… I just feel that after the Coronation something isn't right… They have been so quiet and trust me, I know when things are too quiet it's because something big is gonna happen!"

"Mal, please… Since when are you so melodramatic? They are princes and princesses… What could they possibly be plotting" Asked Jay putting in hands in Mal's shoulders.

"I have no idea… But I have the feeling we will find out soon…"

 **Meanwhile in the Council room**

"It's today, friends! What we have been planning for weeks will finally come true! Those bastards will finally have what they deserve!" celebrated Prince Philip.

Gathered on the room were Prince Philip and Aurora, as well as Audrey, Cinderella and Prince Charming, as well as their son Chad, Ariel and Eric, Fairy Godmother and Jane, and Belle and Adam. Basically, everyone that agreed with the evil plan that was being discussed in the room.

"It was easier than we thought to smooth them. Now they are on our side, that they are on our hands, it's time to use that in our advantage. Put those kids into good use. After all, that's why we agreed with Ben's proclamation. " Added Aurora

"See how it all worked in your favor, Aurora." Said Belle. "How my son only helped you? How it was good choice to let him be crowned?"

"Yeah yeah, Belle but now that he is a King and that he is in love with Maleficent's daughter, how could he possibly be a help?" Asked Ariel

"Ohh that crush… Don't worry. Ben is young and sweet, he will see that this is for the greater good." Answered Adam

"And it will be my chance to be a Queen again… " Sighed Audrey.

"Fine, just get your son controlled, Beast. I am sure you can do that, right?"

" Not funny, Philip…"

"Okay, enough! Now let's decide how we are going to distribute them! " Uttered Fairy Godmother.

"I want Carlos! – Shouted Jane – He is really good with computers and stuff, sure he will be a good servant…"

"And why would you get a servant, Jane?" Asked Eric.

"Jane is my daughter! Let me remind you of the important role we both had to make them turn into the good side."

" Especially when she broke the barrier around the Isle of the Lost… " Joked Aurora

"Whatever, she has that right."

"Fine" Agreed the others.

"Then I want to stay with Mal" Argued Belle." She will be an asset in the Castle."

"Fine by me" said Aurora. "I don't feel like taking another hundred year nap!"

" But I want Jay, mommy… " mourned Audrey. "He is strong. Sure will give a great servant. Carrying my stuff and making the hard chores…"

"Okay, Audrey. Guess it's only fair you get one servant as well. Agreed right."

There was a moment of silence in the room but then everyone nodded.

"Then, who is missing?" Asked Cinderella

" Evie. " Answered Chad. "And I would really like to revenge on what she did to me."

"Of course, honey. Anything you want."

"Speaking of which. I need a new cell phone!"

"Another, Chad? "Asked prince Charming.

" Don't be like that, honey. Chad can have what he wants."

"Thanks, mom" Said Chad smiling to her. "Does that mean I get Evie?"

Cinderella looked around the room to see if anyone disagreed. They all nodded.

"I already have Ursula's daughter so I am fine". Said Ariel shrugging.

"Seems like everyone is happy then!" Celebrated Fairy God mother. "Then let's go get what it's ours."

Everyone in the room nodded and smirked.

 **Back in the girl's dorm…**

The Rotten Four were gathered around the table remembering their old selves. Remembering who they were before they decided to become good.

" I don't even know what being good means…" Said Evie smiling shyly. " I mean, I know we are supposed to acted like the other here in Auradon but is that what being good means?"

The others nodded.

-"I know what you mean, E." Agreed Carlos. " I feel the same thing. The only thing I know is that I am so happy with the life I have now! Don't worrying about if there will be food for dinner, not having to do what my mother asked me to do…"

"You bet!" Said Jay. " Stealing can be very tiring!"

Mal and Evie laughed. In the end that was what all felt. That the life they had was much better and that now they could start their happily ever after.

That was what they thought…

All of a sudden, a blue smoke filled the room, making the kids cough, get up and run to the door. Before they could open it, they all passed out.

Just like it appeared, the blue smoke disappeared leaving Evie, Mal, Jay and Carlos lying on the floor.

The door was opened and four tall man entered and picked up each of the kids, carrying them outside the room.

" Follow me!"Said the Fairy Godmother and the four man did it.

Fairy Godmother headed to her office and the men kept following her with kids asleep in their arms. When she was three steps from the room she heard:

" What is this?" Asked Ben from behind them – Mal!

Ben approached them worried about Mal and the other but the man carrying Mal put a hand in his chest preventing him from reaching her.

" What is happening? Why are they all asleep? What did you do to them?"

"We didn't do anything. We are just make sure they are put into good use."

"What?" Ben asked confused. " Give her to me!" Ben tried to get Mal from the man's arms but he stepped back.

Mal moved in the man's arms and sighed Ben's name. Fairy Godmother touched her face and she fell asleep again.

"Go speak with your parents, Ben! Let me do what I have to do."

Ben looked at Mal and her friends asleep and understood someone was trying to harm them. But who?

 _I have to talk with my parents!_

Ben looked one more time to his girlfriend's face before running to his castle to talk with his parents.

"Finally! Now let's get in!" Said the headmistress of Auradon Prep opening her office door.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Learning the truth

**Hey guys! I'm back! ahah. I know it has been a long time but I had a Maths test and lots and lots of homeworks so I was not able to post sooner.**

 **I changed the way the dialogues were written in the previous chapter and will continue to write them as they are written in this cahpter because I was told It was really difficul to read them the way they were written... I apologize for that but English is not my first language and I forgot in English the dialogues is not written as in my country... Anyways, now (I guess) they are correct!**

 **So, I hope you like it! Please review. See you soon :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Ben's POV

I ran to my castle as fast as I could. The people I passed by would ask me what was happening and if I was okay but I really didn't care about them right now.

The questions they were making were exactly the ones I had in my mind, except mine had a different target and a different reason.

When I got to the castle I was breathing heavily and very tired but those were my minor preoccupations at the moment. The guard recognized me and let me in without making any questions.

Again I started running but this time to my parents bedroom. They were not there so I figures they should be in my dad's office. When I got there I knocked three times (which was my signal so they would know who is was). I heard my parents say something before my mom opened the door.

"Ben! What are you doing here? It's past curfew! You should be sleeping!"

"What did you do to Mal and the others? " I asked bluntly.

My mother looked at me with shock in her face but then she smiled slightly at me.

"He need to talk, Ben. Come on in."

I entered my dad's office and to my surprise, Audrey and her parents were there too.

"What are they doing here? What is happening?" I asked confused. Something was really wrong…

"Take a seat honey." My mother said, pointing to the chair in front of my father's desk and next to Audrey's-

"I don't to sit!" I shouted. "I want you to tell me WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAL?" I hit the table with my two fists closed and it shook making some of the stuff in there fall to to the floor. Audrey looked at me shocked and with a hand covering her mouth.

I took a deep breath. Although I was beyond mad, showing it to my parents or to the other people in the room would not help me at all at the moment. So I closed my eyes for a minute and then sat on the chair my mom had offered me a while ago.

"Calm down, honey. I understand you must be confused but don't worry. Everything is fine. We are just doing what is needed to be done and that is protect you." My mother said and that got me even more confused.

"Protect me? How can whatever is happening protect me?... Come on just tell me what is going on!".

"They were made servants, Benny-Boo" Said Audrey with a huge smile in her face.

What did she mean with that? Who was she talking about? Mal and the others? Servants? Where? By who? So many questions…

Phillip touched Audrey shoulder as to make her stop talking and my mother looked at Audrey with an angry expression. "I think we should talk with Ben alone, please."

Audrey and her parents nodded smiling. "See you tomorrow, Benny-Bear" Said Audrey hugging me but I dint hug back. Firstly I didn't want and secondly I really wanted to know what was happening.

They left the room and my mother took the place where Audrey had been sat.

"So, Ben, I am going to explain everything to you. It all started when you decided to make your first proclamation. The council decided to gather so that we could discuss it but without your presence. Most of attendants agreed with your proclamation and thought it was only fair for the kids to have a second chance that included your father and me. However, some people like Aurora and Phillip, Ariel and Eric and Snow White and her husband did not agree with it so they decided to gather and they made a decision. They decided to accept the coming of the villain kids but only if they were made servants."

"WHAT?" I asked getting up of the chair. My mother pulled her hands in my shoulders make me sit again.

"Listen until the end, Ben" Said my father and he nodded to make my mother continue.

"So, Ben, you have to understand. They were afraid something bad might happen to them. Thus, they decided the kids should be given a second chance but only as a mean of revenge. You see, when your father decided to lock all the villains in the Isle of the Lost everyone was happy but as the time passed by, people started to feel they did not get the punishment they deserved. Besides, there was no one to work and do the heavy jobs so the princess and princes were forced to pay people to do it. And they were no happy about that, because they feel the need to make the poor work as their servants but your father and I didn't accept that.

As a result, these people decided that the villains kids should be brought to Auradon and then they should get happy because they were here. Then, when they were already "good", they would be made servant of a or certain people.

At first nor me nor your father, as well as the Fairy Godmother knew about this but the, when Mal changed Jane's hair, Fairy Godmother was really upset so she decided to join this group and proceed with their plan. That is why she made that call so the kids would see their parents, in order for them to see how awful it was to go back and as a result want to stay. That way it would be a lot easier to guarantee they did not turn at them when they were made servants.

Well, then I found out on Family's Day that Mal was your girlfriend and that was when I decided to talk with your father and we were told about this plan and joined."

I felt my head spinning after hearing everything my mother had just told me. I felt the need to throw up because of how sick everything I had just heard was… How could MY PARENTS, who I considered a role model my whole life, the people I looked up to, have turned into monsters waiting to hurt innocent people just because of their needs and because they were villain kids? How what did happened? They said that the villains were bad and cruel but this… This was horrible...

When did the people I considered heroes my whole life turned into the bad people?

"So you are telling me that Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos were turned into servants?" I asked feeling my voice fail. "Yes, Ben." My father answered with a serious look in his face.

I think part of was still waiting for them to start laughing and say it was only a joke, but no… This was true… This was happening… Where were they?

"And where I they? I saw some guys carrying them unconscious to Fairy's God mother office…"

"Fairy Godmother needed to so some things before they were delivered to their masters." My father answered looking at me and probably waiting for me to freak out but I would not give them that pleasure. I needed to be rational right now, if I wanted to save them. So, I looked to my mother and gave her a smile which she returned.

"And who are their masters." I asked trying to show I was excited about the idea.

"Well, Jane got Carlos, Audrey as Jay, Chad as Evie and we have Mal." I looked at my mother with my eyes wide-opened. We have Mal! That mean it will be easier to save her… And mean my parents will hurt them… This is just horrible…

"What do you think about this, Ben? There is nothing you can do to stop us. I know you think they are your friend but they are not. We are just doing this to protect you. If you try to get in the away, the others will dethrone you. You should simply accept it"

It was then that I understood the only way to save Mal and the others was if I agreed with this, if I took part in this. So, although it hurt me, I said "No, no! I am actually glad you did this! I was so scared of Mal and the others because I thought they would hurt me… Now I am free... Thank you! Can I see her? I want to show her I am no longer afraid of her…"

"Well, you can. Just not today, alright?" No. Nothing was alright… Everything was upside-down. "Sure, mom. And what do we tell to the others. The truth?"

"No. Many people would not understand. You will say they decided to go back to the Island."

"But that makes no… Okay, alright. I will do it." "Great, honey. Tomorrow we will talk about your speech! Now got to Auradon Prep and have a goodnight!"

How could I have a goodnight? I would not be able to sleep at all, knowing Mal was being hurt, knowing my parents took a huge part in it, not knowing how I could help…

Now I would try to figure out a way to tell Mal I'm in her side without my parents noticing… I would have to come with a plan to save her and the others, even if that meant going against my parents… Because people may think, I am really sweet and naïve but when it comes to the people I love, my inner Beast comes out! And it is usually not pretty!

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like it so please let me know what you think!**

 **The next 4 chapters I BE one for each kid to explain what happened to them. Next chapter will be in Mal's POV and we will know what is happening with and her conversation with.**


	3. Fixing things

**Well I am back again! Thank you so so much for all the reviews!**

 **So I know I just said the next 4 chaper would be in the Rotten Four POV but after reading some of the reviews I decided that it would be important that this chapter was posted soon and before the villain kids'. So here it is!**

 **Please review, even though you will want to kill me after this... Sorry for any mistakes... English is not my first language...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ben's POV**

I spent the night awake, making up the plan to save the kids.

The moment I returned to my room and I saw my crown standing in my desk, reality hit me: I was the King! My parents and others should have been misjudging me if they thought I would not use that power!

Right now, I did not care if my parents were involved or not! The parents I love would never make such a horrible thing… Even if I did not love Mal, I could not accept what was going on and knowing I was not the only one made me feel even more confident!

Therefore, I decided that firstly I should talk with Doug and see what he thought about this situation… I was not sure if I could trust him… Not sure if I could trust anyone but I would talk with him to see what he had to say. If I felt I could trust him then I would ask him to help me with my plan. Doug was smart he would be a huge help.

Then I would talk to my parents and, after gathering everyone, I would make the speech telling that the kids had decided to go back to the Island. By doing this I would get to see people's reactions and have an idea of who I could and couldn't trust.

Then, I would make a reunion with those I thought I could trust and tell them the truth. I know people will want me to use my position and simply lock them and save the kids. The problem is I don't know where they are nor what Fairy Godmother might have done to cover it. Yeah sure I know with who they are going to stay but that is just not enough… And I am pretty sure my parents won't just tell me… They didn't really bite the whole being relieved thing… I needed to get them to trust me so I can see Mal and try to make her understand that I am in her side! Which would also be quite difficult… Mal being Mal and having never been shown love makes her not rely on people… If she see that, my parents are behind this, she will think I am to and that this was all a strategy… She will not believe me and will think I only used her… And that could not happen.

Although I wanted to take break them free as soon as possible if I make a move without them knowing it will much easier to catch them and guarantee that they will not do anything. On the other hand, if I overruled what they did publicly they would have time to counter! And who know what could happen having fairy Godmother in her side…~

Now I was heading to the common area. I had asked Doug to meet me there.

He was sitting at one of the lunch tables looking very worried while looking at his phone.

"Is everything okay, Doug?" "No! It's not… I went to Evie's dorm, however she was not there but her purse with her magic mirror was there… She never leaves without it… So I have been calling her but she doesn't pick up… Ohh… Her phone was in her purse too… She never leaves without it too, now that she knows how to work with it…" He really looked worried so I guess I can trust him…

"That's why I wanted to talk to you! Something bad happened to Evie and the others. I need your help to sa…" I was not able to finish my sentence because I heard someone calling me. It was Audrey.

"BEN! Your parents want to tall to you." She said approaching me with a large smile in her face. "I will take you to them." I nodded and leaned closer to Doug "I will talk to you later please do not tell this to anyone, do you hear me?" He looked at me nervously and stuttered "Al-lrigh—ht".

I nodded and followed Audrey.

 **Writer's POV**

Belle, Adam and Fairy Godmother were gathered in her office. It was early morning, right when Ben had woke up.

"How did this happen? He was not supposed to know! What are we going to do now? He pretends he is actually fine with this but I know my son! He will try to make justice and then we will all be exposed…" Belle was walking from one side to the other one of the room and Adam was trying to make her stay calm.

"It was not my fault! He was supposed to be in his dorm…" "Still you should have been more careful... It could have been anyone.." Adam roared

"Don't worry! I have the perfect solution to this. Just need… Where is it?" Fairy Godmother started to look for something in her drawers. "Oh… Here it is!"

Fairy God mother was holding her magic wand in her right hand. Belle and Adam looked at her puzzled.

"How do you have that?" "After the Coronation, I decided it should stay with me… Now would you please get Ben here? We will stick to the plan I just told you, alright?"

Belle opened the door of the office and saw Audrey in her locker. When she turned, she saw Belle and waved, almost running in her direction.

"Hi, Queen Belle." "Hi, dear Audrey. Could you please ask Ben to come here?" "Oh.

Of course I will go grab him! I saw him outside. Just a minute!" She smiled and walked to the common area. Three minutes later, she returned with Ben. "Here he is!"

"Well, thank you, Audrey! But would you excuse a minute alone with my son? E have to talk about, you know… Royal stuff." Audrey understood the tip and nodded. "Alright, see you around, Benny-Boo."

Ben entered the room and closed the door behind him. Belle approached and kissed his cheeks. "Hi, honey. Are you okay?". "Hi mom, dad, Fairy Godmother. What is happening?"

"Please, Ben take a sit." Ben did as he was told and saw the magic wand standing in the Fairy's hand. "What is…?"

Fairy Godmother smiled and turned the wand to Ben. "What you have seen, what you were told, within the previous 24 hours, you will forget. BIBIDI BOBIDI BOO."

All a sudden, a bright light surrounded Ben and he was put off to sleep. "What did you do?" Asked Belle concerned about her son. "He is fine. He will wake up soon. I just fixed the problem!"

Ben opened his eyes and looked to his mother smiling. "Hi, mom. What happened? I feel strange..." "You hit you head, honey. How do you feel? What do you remember?"

"Well, I feel dizzy and confused… I remember waking up this morning and taking breakfast to Mal's bedroom. After that… I don't remember anything…" " Oh, honey… That was yesterday…"

"It was? Guess I must have hit hard with my head…" Ben answered laughing shyly. "But I will be fine. Can I go now? If tomorrow is already today then I had arranged to meet Mal fro breakfast."

"Ben, there is something we need to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Mal and her friends decided to back to the Isle of the Lost yesterday evening…" Said Belle looking into Ben's eyes.

Ben looked confused to his mother.

"What that makes no sense..." "I know I seems strange but Mal said she was not happy here and that her and others could not fit in Auradon. I tried to convince her but they were very decided… She left you this…"

Belle gave Ben a letter, which had Ben's name written on it. Ben's eyes started to fill in with tear… "She left me? Did she say goodbye? I can't remember…" Ben asked trying to keep the tears from falling. "I am so sorry…" Said Bell and Fairy nodded.

Ben looked at the letter in his hands. "I need to go… I will talk to you later…"

Ben left the office, heading to Mal's dorm. He wanted to see for himself that she was gone that she had left him…

'Why did she leave me? Didn't she love me? No… Of course she did… Then what happened… Maybe it was my fault… All this royal stuff were taking so much time and she felt I no longer cared about her… Why Mal? Why did you leave me?'

When Ben was about to open the girl's dorm, Doug appeared and touched his arm. "What happened? What did you wanted to tell me"

"You wanted to tell me something… You said a bad thing at happened to the villain kids… What was it?"

"My parents just told me they are gone… They went back to the Isle of the Lost."

"What?" Doug asked confused. "Why they do that? That makes no sense."

"They felt they would never fit in…" Ben looked to the letter in his hands. "She left me… She is gone… She didn't say goodbye…"

A single tear fell over the check of Ben and hit the paper in his hands.

* * *

 **Please don't kill me! I know you must be angry... Anyway, please do review! Nad if you have any suggestion feel free to tell me whether by reviews or PM! Bye, see you soon :)**


End file.
